


Sighting

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Flick's an idiot, Gen, there will be hell to pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The letter is, first and foremost, a relief.





	

The letter is, first and foremost, a relief. For a moment all of them can feel the iron knots of worry relax slightly at the first real news since the night Flick disappeared. Then there’s Fyr in the basement, a tangible proof that she is out there, far but alive and well. 

After a few day the knots tighten again, but this moment is a breath they sorely needed. Then there is nothing, again, but they expect this much. 

When the merchants that wandered to Highmere for the famed Festival of Lights return, there is a wave of visitors, most giving them bits and pieces of news Fyr already shared with them, some embellishing the story almost beyond recognition, or try to turn it so they can somehow profit from it. 

By now the family knows well that Flick is long off to Illerith, but every time somebody opens up with: “I’ve seen your daughter” their hearts skip a beat. 

 


End file.
